


A Lifetime of Memories

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry found a box in the cellar of Grimmauld place filled with letters from his parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	A Lifetime of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! Thank you so much to Dav for the prompt and wordcount limit ("tradition" - 364 words) and to Teawithpotter for the amazing beta work!

Two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry found a box in the cellar of Grimmauld place filled with letters from his parents. 

He hadn’t cried during those two weeks. Not once. He’d yelled, he’d gone quiet—he’d decided he needed to be alone because he didn’t know what to do with his grief over Fred, much less with everyone else’s. He had stared at the sun, which continued to rise outside his window every morning, indifferent to Harry being both a saviour and a killer—to Harry being scared, tired, and incredibly, indescribably numb.

But when he read that first letter Harry found his hands shaking, his breath hitching as tears of grief and sorrow and _anger_ blurred his vision.

His father talked about his Christmas presents. He talked about how he wished Sirius could’ve spent the holidays at his house, and how excited he was to show everyone his new broom as soon as he was back in school. The letter was signed on December 25th, 1975. 

Harry cried into his knees at the thought of his dad, careless and happy and young, surrounded by a warm, loving family. He read the next one—a postcard his mum and dad had sent Sirius from France some weeks after they graduated Hogwarts—and sobbed at the thought of everything and everyone the war had taken away from him. He felt miserable. _Wronged_.

He read every single letter in the box, and by the time he was done and had exhausted his tears, hurt, and anger, Harry made a decision. He could never have a lifetime of memories with his parents, but he’d be damned if he didn’t keep at least one of their family traditions alive.

He raced to the kitchen, pulled parchment and a quill from a drawer. He sat on the dining table, dipped the quill in the ink, and paused. 

Who was he writing to?

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Who did he have something to say to? Who did he want to have memories with that he could look back on in years, decades from now?

Harry looked back down at the parchment and pressed the quill down. 

_Hello, Draco._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Lifetime of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375989) by [Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary)




End file.
